Protect and Serve
by willowpowered
Summary: Sofia wants to protect and serve.


Protect and Serve 

**Pairing:** Sara Sidle/Sofia Curtis.  
**Summary:** Sofia wants to protect and serve.  
**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.

**X X X X**

Sara watched as the realisation that they had him cold crossed across Tom Simpson's face. Sofia, who was leaning against the wall behind the brunette CSI had just told him as much when Sara saw a glint in his eye as he glared at the detective.

Experience told her what that look meant, all hell was about to break loose in interview room one. Without even thinking, Sara moved a split second after their suspect. As he jumped up and pushed the table aside on his way over to rip Sofia's throat out, Sara lunged sideways.

In a tackle that would make any NFL defender proud Sara slammed into Simpson causing them both to fall to the floor in a pile of arms and legs. Quickly recovering from her surprise at the movement, Sofia grabbed Tom by the collar and dragged him to his feet. Slamming him into the wall she was locking handcuffs on him as the door banged open and Grissom and Brass rushed in.

Sofia internally kicked herself as she glanced at Sara who was still lying on the floor, gasping for breath. _Damn it, I should have seen that coming._ Gil gently reached down and helped the younger CSI to her feet.

"Sara, are you ok?"

Taking several deep breaths Sara nodded before finally being able to speak.

"Fine. Winded."

Brass moved to the other side of Simpson and took a firm grip of his upper arm in an almost identical fashion to the way Sofia had a hold of his other arm. Jim could see that Sofia was upset by the incident. He knew it wasn't just the fact that she had once been a CSI herself.

While the police often made fun of the "nerd squad" it was an unspoken rule that the CSIs were to be protected at all times. The important role that forensics played in catching the bad guys was understood. Even though the CSIs carried guns and were trained to use them, any cop worth their salt felt that while there was a cop around a CSI would never be forced to fend for themselves or be harmed in any way.

"Let's get this jerk out of here."

Before Sofia had a chance to say anything Brass moved towards the door, pulling Tom with him. Glancing at Sara again, Sofia exited the room giving Simpson's arm a not too gentle squeeze.

**X X X X**

Sara grabbed the freshly brewed coffee and made herself comfortable on the couch. Once Jim and Sofia have dragged the suspect out of the interview room, Grissom had sent her straight home. She had thought about arguing with him but in the end she figured she could just go in early to finish off her report.

While she knew her ribs may be a little sore for a couple of days Sara knew she had done the right thing. Tackling Simpson had stopped him getting to Sofia and judging from the look in his eyes he was planning on causing some serious damage to the detective.

The thought of any harm coming to the beautiful blonde made Sara's stomach churn. She had realised early on that she had feelings for the CSI come detective that were way beyond platonic. Figuring that her feelings would never be returned Sara had kept her distance from Sofia. Knowing that her behaviour had sometimes boarded on rude Sara knew that if she was to get over her crush and move on it had to be that way.

Lost in Sofia filled thoughts, Sara almost didn't hear the knock on her door. As the door swung open Sara nearly forgot to breathe when she found Sofia standing on her doorstep. Without saying a word Sofia squeezed passed the stunned brunette and moved to the living room.

**X X X X**

As soon as Tom Simpson had been taken care off Sofia had searched the labs looking for Sara. Not being able to find the CSI, Sofia had tracked Grissom down instead. As soon as he told her that Sara had gone home, Sofia had high tailed it out of there and in record time she found herself parked in front of Sara's apartment building.

Sofia had found herself parked in front of the building before on a couple of occasions, never getting the nerve to actually get out of her car. Her need to make sure Sara was okay motivated her and she found herself at last standing in front of the brunette's door.

When Sara had opened the door, the look of surprise on her face would have made Sofia laugh if she hadn't of been so nervous. Slipping inside the apartment before she chickened out she found herself standing next to the couch, praying she wouldn't say anything stupid.

**X X X X**

Sara and Sofia were standing in Sara's living room, each looking everywhere else but at each other. Finally making eye contact Sofia broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

Sara smiled at the obvious concern showing on Sofia's face and in her tone of voice.

"I'm fine. I'll be a little sore tomorrow, but no permanent damage."

Sofia felt some of the tension leave her body. While her brain had known that in all probability Sara would be fine her heart wasn't prepared to listen until she could see for herself.

Before her brain even registered what she was doing, Sofia had moved to stand directly in front of Sara her right hand gently cupping the left side of Sara's face.

"Sara Sidle, don't you ever do anything like that again. Seeing you on the floor scared me to death."

Sara had barely heard a word. The touch of Sofia's hand had set her body on fire, the need to feel more of the blonde consuming her. Barely fighting the urge to push her body against Sofia and kiss her senseless Sara tried to focus on the conversation.

"He was going to attack you. I couldn't let that happen."

The smile that slowly spread across Sofia's face made Sara's heart skip a beat. The two woman stood still not saying a word for almost a full minute before Sofia's smile faded, replaced with a look of determination.

"I'm the cop Sara, it's my job to protect and serve. That includes protecting you from getting hurt. No more heroics, I won't allow it."

As she was speaking, Sofia moved a little closer to Sara, her right hand combing through dark hair. The heat from Sofia's body and the feel of her hand teasing her scalp was enough to spur Sara into action. Placing her hands on Sofia's hips, Sara pulled the blonde towards her until their bodies pressed together.

Meeting no resistance Sara pulled at Sofia's shirt, pulling it free from her pants. Never breaking eye contact Sara slipped her hands underneath the fabric, gently caressing the warm skin of Sofia's sides.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sofia concentrated on the feel of Sara's hands on her body. She had fantasised about this moment for a long time and now that she was in Sara's arms Sofia realised that the real thing was so much better than anything her imagination could come up with.

Finally opening her eyes, Sofia could no longer hold back the moan that had been fighting to escape ever since their bodies had come together. If it was possible, Sara's eyes had become an even darker shade of brown, while her breathing had become ragged. Able to resist no longer, Sofia captured Sara's lips in a gentle kiss.

Finally, both women reluctantly broke the kiss. As Sara tried to catch her breathe, Sofia couldn't remember ever seeing her look so beautiful. "God you drive me crazy. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How sexy?"

Blushing at Sofia's words, Sara didn't even try to stop a huge smile from taking over her face. "I could ask you the same questions."

Feeling happier than she had in a long time, Sofia moved in for another kiss. This one filled with more passion than the first. As tongues and hands explored, both women knew that tonight was going to be about more than just sex. Tonight would be the beginning for them.

Breaking the kiss Sara slowly started moving them away from the couch. Thinking of all the ways she had planned on telling the beautiful detective how she felt, Sara's lust filled brain could only come up with one word. "Bedroom."

Sofia felt her level of excitement grow as she realised she was about to sleep with the woman she has been lusting after and slowly falling in love with. _Actually there probably won't be much sleep going on._

"Sara, I might not have been able to protect you tonight, but I plan on making up for it by performing my other sworn duty." Seeing the raised eyebrows of her soon to be lover Sofia couldn't stop the sexiest smirk that Sara had ever seen appearing as she leaned in and whispered in the CSIs ear.

"I'm going to serve you as often and as long as you want me to."

Sofia could have sworn she heard a low groan come from the other woman as Sara grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards her bedroom.

The End.


End file.
